


Утро

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Consensual Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Фенрис — это кот, задремавший на коленях, который сразу же проснется и сбежит, стоит неосторожно шевельнуться, и этот кот ни за что не примет такое глупое оправдание как «у меня просто затекли ноги».Ну, в случае Хоук — руки.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 4





	Утро

Просыпается Хоук не то от того, как сильно затекла ее шея, не то от того, что она совсем не чувствует правую руку. На то, чтобы разлепить глаза, уходит какое-то время. Сейчас раннее-раннее утро, и в комнате густой полумрак, почти темень. Хоук не привыкла вставать так рано. Камин давно уже прогорел, и в комнате совсем нет источников света, но глаза к темноте привычные, и у Хоук получается рассмотреть Фенриса возле себя.

Его голова на ее руке, и это, собственно, причина того, почему Хоук ее совсем не чувствует. Голова у Фенриса тяжелая, лежала так всю ночь, похоже, и ощущение теперь очень неприятное, но Хоук не спешит шевелиться.

Фенрис — это кот, задремавший на коленях, который сразу же проснется и сбежит, стоит неосторожно шевельнуться, и этот кот ни за что не примет такое глупое оправдание как «у меня просто затекли ноги».

Ну, в случае Хоук — руки.

Поэтому она позволяет себе продлить момент. Ведь Фенрис не только тот кот, который укладывается спать тебе на колени в исключительных случаях, но и тот, который ни за что не даст себя погладить: он скорее оскалит клыки, нашипит и помашет когтистой лапой.

Он еще спит: дыхание глубокое и мерное, и он выглядит так спокойно, и это такая редкость: обычно он хмурится, сжимает губы в белую тонкую полоску, будто боится, что меж ними вырвется лишнее. А сейчас лицо расслабленное, и белые волосы растрепаны, не падают на лоб и открывают на нем три лириумные точки.

У него на груди — книга, большая, увесистая, раскрытая, лежит страницами вниз, и Фенрис обнимает ее одной рукой.

Да, точно, у них был урок чтения вечером. Они засиделись… залежались и, похоже, так и уснули.

Фенрис делает успехи и, по мнению Хоук, ему уже вообще не нужно, чтобы за ним следили при чтении, он прекрасно справляется и сам. Но так же она не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, потому что книги, что они читают вместе, — это чуть ли не единственная возможность оказаться к нему так близко. Она не знает, как подступиться иначе, и ей печальна мысль о том, что вот-вот Фенрис перестанет приходить к ней, чтобы продолжить чтение.

Он и вчера пришел.

И потом заснул у нее на плече.

Хоук сглатывает и старается дышать потише, будто даже дыхание может его разбудить.

Фенрис без доспехов, в одной только простой рубахе и штанах, и от того он кажется таким… тонким. Может, даже хрупким, как и все эльфы. Хоук знает, что это обманчиво: он сражается мечом, который чуть ли не больше него, и руки у него крепкие и такие сильные, и он только кажется таким тонким: силы в нем больше, чем в ней. Конечно, Хоук тоже носит огромный двуручный меч за спиной и тоже привыкла размахивать им чуть ли не часами, но она точно не способна пробить человеку грудную клетку одной лишь голой рукой. Фенрис — может. Так что с ним шутки плохи.

Интересно, может ли он провернуть такой трюк спросонья.

Хоук была бы не Хоук, если бы, задавшись этим вопросом, испугалась и решила бы не трогать эльфа.

Вместо этого она сдвигается и пробует осторожно вынуть руку из-под его головы, когда терпеть это становится уже невозможно. К ее большому сожалению, он сразу же просыпается. Конечно же, спит он все-таки очень чутко, и Хоук застывает, почти не дыша, заметив, как вздрагивают белые ресницы. Дыхание Фенриса вздрагивает, хрипло застывает и меняется, продолжившись.

Фенрис вздыхает, приоткрывает глаза медленно, моргает часто и, наконец, заметив Хоук, вздрагивает и дергается слегка, крепче схватив книгу, лежащую на груди.

— Тихо ты, это всего лишь я, — фыркает Хоук.

Он так близко, такой теплый, от него пахнет очагом и книжными страницами, и Хоук совсем не хочется его отпускать. Знает, что надо, знает, что он иначе может сбежать и потом, чтобы его вернуть и чтобы вот так полежать с ним еще, придется прождать месяц, а то и два, и три.

Фенрис поднимает голову, чтобы Хоук смогла вытащить руку, и она сдвигается, приподнимается на постели старается размять руку. Чувствительность возвращается медленно, и даже жаль, что так, потому что Фенрис успевает сесть на постели, продолжая прижимать книгу к груди, будто прикрывается.

— Рано еще вставать, — говорит Хоук мягко, но стараясь не слишком на этой мягкости акцентировать внимание, потому что с Фенрисом сложно, и такие теплые вещи его напрягают.

— Я и так тебя стеснил…

— Вовсе нет.

Фенрис окидывает ее долгим взглядом — в постепенно рассеивающемся полумраке его глаза выглядят больше серыми и просто огромными, как два колодца.

И — неожиданно — он все-таки ложится обратно. Укладывается на постели, ерзает слегка и так и сжимает книгу в пальцах.

У Хоук сладко сворачивается в груди.

— Как мы так уснули только, — бормочет Фенрис тихо. Звучит он смущенно. Жалко, в полумраке почти не видно цвета его кожи.

Хоук знает, у него так ярко краснеют уши — это вроде у всех эльфов так, как она успела заметить. У Фенриса смуглая кожа, и на ней это не так заметно, как у той же Ораны, но от того не менее ценно.

— Пить просто меньше надо, — отвечает Хоук с усмешкой, и Фенрис фыркает едва слышно. Хотя пили они вчера совсем по капле.

Когда рука Хоук приходит в норму, она снова укладывается на постель, на свою половину, сохранив между ними больше расстояния, чем было до того, и это досадно, но она понимает, что так надо. Сначала на Фенриса она посматривает только украдкой, но потом, заметив, что он расслабленно прикрыл глаза и, кажется, снова дремлет, поворачивает голову и разглядывает эльфийский профиль уже открыто.

Светает, и утро наконец более четко очерчивает фигуру Фенриса, до того мутную и расплывавшуюся в полумраке.

Хоук никак не может перестать смотреть.

Так и тянет ближе, и она поддается.

— Фенрис, — зовет Хоук, склонившись к нему, и Фенрис крепче сжимает в пальцах книгу, так, что твердый переплет скрипит. Хоук упирается в постель у его головы, и у него дыхание тяжелеет, и глаза такие огромные и глубокие, а света недостаточно, чтобы выкрасить их в зеленый. Они кажутся серыми. Он все равно красивый, и ресницы такие длинные, белые, и линии лириума выбеливаются на коже так, что их видно в этом полумраке лучше всего.

У них такие странные отношения, и Хоук обещала себе не напирать и не лезть лишний раз.

Но…

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Он вздыхает громко, растерянно, и Хоук слышит, как у него сердце колотится. Это могло бы быть очаровательным, если она не знала, что за этим напряжением и страхом стоит.

Фенрис взгляд отводит и прячет. Хоук давно за ним эту привычку заметила: так он делает, если его поймать в подобную ловушку, пугается и пытается превратить собственное тело из тюрьмы в надежный панцирь.

— Фенрис, — зовет Хоук опять.

Она знает, что если отодвинутся, то он выдохнет с облегчением, но потом будет долго сверлить ее жгучим взглядом из-под челки. Еще она знает, что если бы Фенрис по-настоящему ее не хотел, он бы не стал тут задерживаться. Если бы его по-настоящему пугала близость Хоук и то, как она вот-вот коснется его, он бы давно ушел. У Фенриса есть проблемы, но он далеко не беззащитен, и он мог бы отпихнуть ее от себя так, что Хоук бы отлетела на другой конец комнаты.

Он этого не делает, и это достаточно красноречиво, чтобы Хоук терпеливо ждала ответа. Ведь если ничего из вышеперечисленного не происходит, значит, рано или поздно он скажет «да».

— Да, — говорит он шепотом, выдыхает скорее, и к этому моменту света в комнате уже достаточно, чтобы в его глазах было видно зелень. Хоук ждет еще несколько секунд, и тогда он на нее смотрит, открыто и честно, не прячась, и только тогда она его целует.

У Фенриса теплые губы, и в поцелуе слегка чувствуется утренний привкус, но он почти незаметен. Хоук склоняется над ним, но не наваливается и не давит, хотя очень хочется сжать в руках и коснуться кожей к коже. Она этого не делает, конечно. Хоук никогда терпением не отличалась, но с Фенрисом иначе не выйдет.

— Мариан, — зовет он растерянно, когда она отстраняется и отпускает. Фенрис ловит ее за рукав домашней кофты. Второй рукой он так и держится за книгу, сжимает ее крепко, прячется за ней, как за щитом.

Дышит.

Книгу хочется убрать. Хочется прижаться крепко, почувствовать тепло его кожи, пусть хоть и сквозь слои одежды, но это лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем постоянно ловить на себе огненные взгляды, а потом пытаться поймать их и глазами тоже, ведь Фенрис всегда сразу же делает вид, что он в ее сторону даже и не смотрел.

Как же глупо, наверное, она себя ведет: получила отказ, а отпустить все никак не может.

В свою защиту она могла бы сказать, что Фенрис никак не уйдет окончательно тоже.

Не лежал бы ведь иначе в ее постели и не соглашался бы целоваться. Так ведь?

Хоук вдруг ошпаривает пугающей мыслью о том, что он может делать это по привычке, только лишь чтобы она отстала от него поскорее… Но нет, это точно не в его духе. Он был рабом и, может, многое из той жизни с ним останется навсегда, но точно не слепое повиновение всем подряд.

Она встряхивает головой слегка, чтобы отогнать мысли, и пробует отодвинуться чуть дальше, чтобы дать ему пространство, но Фенрис ее не отпускает. Сжимает ткань одежды в пальцах крепче, и она не трещит, но уже к этому близка. И Хоук застывает над ним послушно, не зная, что делать теперь.

— Погоди, — выдыхает Фенрис и убирает, наконец, книгу, откладывает ее на пол, перегнувшись через край кровати, а потом снова ложится, как лежал. — Иди сюда.

И Хоук послушно склоняется к нему опять, берет лицо в ладони и целует снова. Утро все ближе и ближе, и в комнате светлеет очень быстро, и теперь можно лучше рассмотреть его лицо, огромные зеленые глаза, и Хоук хочется верить, что кончики ушей покраснели, но этого не видно за волосами и подушкой.

У Фенриса приятно горячая кожа, и Хоук опускает одну из рук, норовя забраться пальцами под рубаху, но она даже не успевает коснуться: Фенрис вздрагивает и выдыхает:

— Нет. Не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы оно снова…

Хоук понимает, о чем он. Кивает и ложится сбоку, прижимается лбом ко лбу, чувствуя его уже снова ровное дыхание на лице.

— Значит, просто полежим? — переспрашивает она шепотом.

— Да.


End file.
